Jalic and Corrow
by crazyfan6973
Summary: He's possessed. She's possessed. Luckily, nothing gets past Miss Peregrine and she quickly takes them under her care. But what happens when Miss Peregrine is stuck in bird form? What will they discover that Miss Peregrine tried to stop them from seeing? Are Ymbrynes and loops all they live up to be? What happens when the children learn the truths about the outside world?
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

As I approached the house, I had to admit, it was a bit daunting. The way it loomed overhead, demanding respect, much like the owner. I was told about Miss Peregrine and, quite frankly, I was scared. Maybe for a good reason. However, another thought kept trying to break its way and hijack my train of thought: what if the other peculiars didn't like me? What if I was alone again? Would Miss Peregrine even take me in especially with _another_ in my body? I quickly tried in vain to dismiss the thought. It was just _him_ talking.

Before I could completely calm down, a voice came from behind me. "So are you going to knock or just keep standing there like an idiot?" said the voice. I jumped back but _he_ thought it would be a good idea to take over and before I could stop _him, he_ tried to throw a shadow at where the voice was supposedly coming from. However, when we turned around there was no one there. "Where are you?"I called, taking control back before anything stupid happened.

"Oh yeah," the voice called back, still in the same place, "I forgot I'm invisible."

That must be the invisible boy, what was his name? "Millard!" I thought out loud a bit too enthusiastically.

"That is my name. Now, will you please go in?"

I knocked a few times and someone opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2 The True Start

_**A few months earlier**_

I had been listening to some Juice Wrld, specifically 'Lucid Dreams' when suddenly I had the urge to punch my window. And so I did. As soon as I made contact, I saw the window turn black and shatter and as it shattered I got pulled out my window and landed in a weird gray room. At first, it seemed empty but as I turned around, I saw a figure coated in light radiating it everywhere. She stared at me with a weird look in her eye. Self-conscious, I looked down. I was covered in some kind of black material. No, not covered. Made of. But it wasn't like black paint but I seemed like just a rip in the world. A mistake.

I felt like I was being pulled against my will towards the other figure. Judging by her face, it seemed like she was too. When we were a meter apart, I heard someone tell me about this person, "her name is 'Mercy'."  
The voice wasn't coming from her, or from outside myself, for that matter. It was coming from inside me. "Is your name 'Mercy'?" I asked her as the name sounded familiar.

"Yes. And is yours 'Jalic'?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I could ask the same!"

"Well you probably won't believe me, but I heard it in my head."

"Same!"

"What do we do now?" I asked but before I could get an answer, everything went black.

I woke up on the floor of my bedroom I must have passed out. Of course, no one came to my aid. My parents hated me and my sister barely acknowledged my presence. I picked myself up and tried to remember what had happened before the incident and chuckled to myself at my song choice and what had happened after it. I checked the time on my watch and realised the night had passed and I only had half an hour to get ready for school. After I got ready and was waiting for my friend 'Ethan' to show up, so we could walk together, I noticed something odd: my shadow was on the wrong side and was the wrong height! "My eyes must be playing tricks on me," I thought as I walked over to Ethan.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked me.

"You won't believe this but when I was listening to some Juice Wrld-"

"You listen to Juice Wrld?! How come you never told me!"

"There is a lot you don't know about me," I replied mysteriously.

"Sssuuuurrreeee," he said doubting that. "Anyway, continue."

"Well I was listening to Juice Wrld, then, out of nowhere, I punched my window and it turned black,"

"Oof"

"Then suddenly I was in this gray room with another girl."

"oOoOoOo, havin' a wet dream were you?" he exclaimed loudly.

"Why am I even friends with you?"

"Dunno, bad judgment?"

"If you interrupt me again I'm not even going to tell you what happened next."

"NOOOOO!"

"Shut!"

"Ok ok!" he said defensively.

"So I was in this gray room with the girl. Then, I hear this voice in my head telling me that her name was 'Mercy'-"

"Wait like Mer-"

"Boi you wanna hear this story or not?"

"Sorry."

"After that, we were being pulled together and then I asked if her name was 'Mercy' and it was. Then she asked if my name was Jalic and obviously I said yeah. Then I woke up."

"So, are you going to ask her?"

"Who?"

"Mercy"

"Mercy Who?"

"MERCY SPENCER DUMBASS!"

"Wait, you think it could be her?"


	3. Chapter 3 The 3 Stages of Darkness

Could it really be Mercy Spencer? I mean I couldn't tell in the dream from the glow but it sort of makes sense I guess. But why us? Sure I have a sort of crush on her. Maybe that's why she was in my 'dream'? We walked the rest of the way in silence, both lost in our thoughts.

When we had reached school, we both went our separate ways. 'Double Maths.' I thought to myself.  
"This is gonna be a long day," I mumbled.

During double maths, I kept noticing Mercy staring at me. The first few times, I thought nothing of it but after a while, it was apparent something similar had happened to her too. I had to find out. However, before I could approach her after class, Ethan pulled me aside. "Dude, she was lookin' at you the whole time!" he excitedly exclaimed.

"I know. But just in case, I will wait till tomorrow and if I get another dream… then I'll confront her."

The rest of the day I didn't have any other lesson with her and nothing eventful happened so I went back home. No one greeted me, as usual, and I went upstairs to my room. I then suddenly remembered that I had attempted to punch my window, but there was no damage! Not even a crack. It really must have been a dream. I then heard someone call me downstairs. It wasn't a voice I recognised but I went anyway. Just as I was about to go through the doorway, a black screen appeared and it shattered as I walked through it. Another dream?

I was in the same room as before but there was a glass wall separating me from her. And this time she wasn't surrounded by light, but there was another girl, the same one from before, that was stood beside her. I looked down and this time I wasn't made of that black material. But there was someone beside me who was. Oddly, I wasn't scared.

"Hello Jalic." said the boy beside me.

"Um… hi?"

"So you wish to know who she is?" he said, gesturing towards the normal girl.

"I have an idea of who she might be."

"Well, your 'idea' is right. It is her. However, before you can meet her, you need to go through the 3 stages of darkness."

"The what?"

"First stage: 'awakening'. However I will not show you them all at once, but in two groups."

Before I could ask what he was showing me, I had a series of horrible visions of many bad things that had happened through the eyes of the shadows. Things like robberies, rapes, murders, and shootings. Not only would I see them but feel every bullet shoot me and every knife stab me. I couldn't handle it anymore and had to shout. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Awakening

My sister suddenly rushed into my room as I woke up from that dream. "I thought there was a murderer in the house you idiot! I thought I was gonna die!" she snapped at me. Too shaken to reply, I just shrugged. She stormed out of my room. All the shadows in my room were all shifting weirdly. Odd. 'Well, he said the visions would happen twice so... crap. I hope it doesn't happen in school' I thought. And that was just the first stage! What would happen in the other two? And with that thought, I drifted into dreamless sleep. Probably because I used all my imagination in the other 'dream'. No, that was real. It had to be. I needed something new in my life. Could have been a nicer thing but it was new none the less.

I woke up the next day and got ready for school still visibly shaken from the previous night's experience. It seemed like Ethan noticed.

"Another dream?"

"Yeah,"

"Same one?"

"No, it was different."

"What happened?!"

"Well, so I walked through my door," I explained, then told the rest of the story.

"Hmm. So we now know it was the same Mercy?"

"I guess."

"So you gonna confront her?"

"Well, the boy said I had to go through the 3 stages before I can meet them so maybe not."

"Why not? It's not like the boy's going to kill you or something."

"He probably could."

"Ok, you do you," he said as we walked into school. Again we parted ways and again I had double maths first period. 'This is gonna be awkward, but I need to remember not to talk to her.' I said, hoping she wouldn't talk to me either.

Double maths dragged on as usual and this time she wasn't staring, 'Maybe she forgot!' I thought hopefully. I wasn't _bad_ at maths, I just didn't like maths or doubles. When maths ended, everyone left as usual. "You think she forgot?" Ethan enquired as we headed towards the cafeteria.

"Maybe."

"So what you gonna do until the _3 stages of darkness_ are over?" he asked. But before I could reply, I saw the boy from my dreams sitting on another table. "He's over there," I whispered to Ethan.

"Who?"

"The boy!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"I don't see him?" Ethan replied as the boy headed towards us.

"He's coming towards us, what do I do?!"

"Hello," said the dream boy, "He must be Ethan," he said gesturing towards Ethan. I didn't reply because I was too stunned.

"Now, you must be wondering why I have come to you and why your friend can't see me." the boy said. "You don't talk much do you? Well, that's not much of a problem for what's about to happen,

"Now, I am going to continue from where we left off,"

I then got another series of visions of all the shadows saw. It was too much. I yelled as I collapsed to the floor. The last thing I remember seeing was Ethan telling me to get up; Mercy rushing over to me and the boy giving me an evil grin then everything went black. 'Wait, Mercy rushed over to me? Why?' was the last thought as I drifted into unconsciousness.

 **A/N: Sorry for amount of time between chapters, I plan to try and update this 2-3 times probably twice in weekends and maybe once in week days. Also I have quite a few ideas for the future and want to rush but there are too many things that I need to put in-between now and those ideas. Also have ideas for other stories including: A girl that can sense pain and a boy who knows things (ikr, so creative XD)**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic on the MPHFPC and hope you have a great day :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Controlling

I woke up back at home. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME PICK YOU UP FROM SCHOOL?!" my mother screeched. I said nothing, hoping to lessen my punishment.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE YOUR ROOM FOR A WEEK EXCEPT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" she shouted, "ANSWER ME BOY!"

"Ok," I said going to my room. Secretly, I couldn't care less, I stayed in my room most of the time, but my mother couldn't think of a worse punishment as she gets my dad to beat me every week anyway. I trudged up to my room. This time I had no nightmares, no visions, nothing when I slept. I thought I would be relieved but it had the opposite effect; it made me paranoid. As I walked downstairs all the shadows were slightly leaning towards me. 'Weird' I thought. As I was pouring the cereal for my breakfast, I dropped the box and spilled it. "Crap," I said, and as I said that, the shadows around me fluctuated. Before I could put too much thought about the shadows, I noticed Ethan waiting. 'Who needs breakfast' I thought to myself as I rushed out to meet him. "So, what was the dream about this time?" he inquired.

"Nothing."

"So it was blank?"

"No, I didn't have a dream. Also, thank you for asking about how I am after yesterday." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry your majesty, how were you after you fainted? Any bruises?" he mocked.

"No, thanks for asking," I replied with a grin.

"So… you think the stages are done?"

"I think he would tell me if they were."

"Maybe your lack of a dream has something to do with the second stage?"

"Maybe..." I said as we approached the school.

I had English and Science first. Everyone was staring at me and the teachers didn't even attempt to stop them as they were staring too. It was a very uncomfortable 2 lessons and I was still relieved when break came even though I knew people would still stare. As I was sitting down near Ethan, 3 boys approached me. "Wuddup, faint-face." the lead boy said, and the 2 others laughed at the idiotic nickname. "Too scared to talk cuz you might faint?" the leader said.

"Stop messing with him." said one of the nearby teachers.

"Nah, it's quite fun!"

"Treat others how you want to be treated, Josh" the teacher replied.

While Josh was turned around, I pretended to use my shadow to choke his shadow, oblivious to the real Josh reacting to what my shadow self was doing. I then shadow threw him to the ground, and he hit the ground beside me as I jumped away. 'Holy shit!' I thought, 'What the hell happened!'. "What the fuck?" Josh said beside me as he began to stand up. "Guys, let's move, this dumbass ain't worth my time," he growled to the other 2 boys and they followed him away.

"Oh my god!" said Ethan since he saw the whole thing, "How did you do that?"

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

All the other kids avoided me because they thought I beat up Josh. I was glad for the space though they still suffocated me with stares. The rest of the day went by without any other 'incidents' and I wasn't paying attention most of the day as I tried to comprehend what had happened earlier. Also, what I had done with the shadows seemed to drain all my energy. As soon as I got home I collapsed onto my bed, welcoming the darkness of sleep. Unfortunately, I got a different darkness.

I woke up in the same grey room as before with the same shadowy boy but no girl or glass wall. "Hello," I say to the boy, faking enthusiasm, "How nice of you to send me those visions in school, I appreciate it, really," I say sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too, and I did it to see how you would react in a public situation as you will see horrible things a lot more after this."

"What is 'this' anyway?"

"All will be revealed. On a less vague note, you also completed the second stage of the trials."

"What was the second stage?"

" _The Controlling_ as I like to call it."

"what's that?"

"You remember throwing Josh by using your shadow? Yeah, that."

"Wait, I did that?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes."

"So, what now?"

"the third stage!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Acceptance

**Sorry I didn't post on Sunday I had something happen that stopped me from posting however I will post 4 chapters this week instead of 3 (not including this as this chapter is going to be short due to how it is)**

"What is the third stage?"

"Acceptance."

"Wut," I said as a piece of paper with lots of writing appears in front of me.

"This basically allows me to control you at any time to do stuff like kill people, speak on your behalf, control your vision, control your memories, see all your memories, mess with-"

"What? Why would I sign that?"

"You just did," he said, as my signature appeared at the bottom.

"But that's a forgery?"

"But you signed it,"

"No you signed it,"

"I can control you and do things on your behalf, it was on the contract if you read it before signing it."

"BUT I DIDN'T SIGN IT!"

"That's not what your signature shows. Ok now you can go back to reality"

"WAIT BUT I DIDN-"

Before I could finish I woke up.


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontation and Manipulation

I woke up and checked the time. 5:32 am. Wow, so I had slept through the rest of yesterday and into the early hours of today. 'I wonder what I missed' I thought to myself even though I knew nothing of interest had happened. I also remembered what the boy said in my dream. 'So I can control shadows now? I guess I'll try that out.'

Just one problem though. I didn't know how to control it. As if he could hear my thoughts, which he probably could, the boy appeared. "So you want to learn how to control your powers then?" he asked. I gestured for him to be quiet. "Don't worry they can't hear us, I put us in a bubble."

"Oof."

"Oof indeed."

"So, how do I control these _'powers'_ anyway?"

"Well, they are usually referred to as peculiarities and you'll need to turn off the lights first,"

"' _peculiarities_ _'_ that sounds cool," I said as I turned the lights off. "Wait, how can I still see perfectly?"

"Ah, that's one of the passive peculiarities you have."

"So, night vision?"

"Yes."

"Do I have any other passives?"

"Hmm, partial ability to see invisible things when in a dark place and a sort of aura."

"Aura?"

"You will appear as if there is some darkness around you but you can suppress it if you want."

"Cool, so can you tell me the cool stuff now?"

"Ok, turn the lights on, but don't go there."

"How?"

"Think about the darkness turning them on."

"Um, ok?" I said as a began to concentrate. Eventually, I felt as if I was the darkness and was controlling it. "Wow, this is cool," I thought out loud as I turned the lights on.

"So that is a basic thing that you can do, which is manipulating things in a dark room."

"Ok, so what can I do with the lights on? I presume I'm weaker?"

"Not necessarily, just some of your abilities act differently, for example, instead of controlling anything in a dark room, you can stretch the shadows around you to do it. Try stretching your lamp shadow to move your bottle."

I did as he said and concentrated again. It was different before it felt like I was the darkness but now the shadow felt as if it was like another hand and felt more restricted. Sure enough, I could get the bottle to move by stretching the shadow. "This is soooo cool," I said thinking of the possible things I could do.

"Ok, the last thing I will teach you now is turning into a shadow."

"And how do I do that?"

"Before you do it, you need to know that you store a lot less energy when a shadow and drain it up pretty easily so be careful. However, your powers can be trained and the more you use them the more efficient you can become with them."

I imagined becoming a shadow and concentrated but nothing happened. "It's not working!"

"You need to concentrate on your shadow, not yourself."

"Oh," I said feeling slightly stupid, "I can manipulate shadows, not myself."

I concentrated on my shadow and felt like my soul shifted into it. I still could see from where my eyes were before but I knew I was in the shadow. "Wow that is cool, but I do feel weak and I think it's cause of that energy thing you were talking about."

"Now I will leave you to sleep because you will need your energy for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"You are talking to Mercy of course!"

I walked to my bed and when I checked my clock it was still 5:32. 'Did time really go that slowly or is something else going on? Well, I did just control shadows in my room so that isn't the weirdest thing today' I thought as I went back to sleep. 'and it might have been a dream anyway, I guess I'll check tomorrow then.'

Sleep came to me and I accepted it with open arms. I really was tired. And I had to face Mercy today so it was going to be a weird day.

When I woke up I immediately checked my clock. 6:59. Why, body? Why you do this to me? I reluctantly got up and remembered what had happened. Time to test if it was just a dream. I concentrated on the shadows, concentrated on controlling them to grab my bottle. And slowly but surely the shadows started to stretch towards the bottle. Once the shadow surrounded it, I yanked the bottle towards me and caught it but nearly dropped it. 'Ooof, that was tiring, I really need to practice as he said.'. I ate my cereal quickly as I wanted to tell Ethan of my new found powers. I wanted to ask the boy if I could and, since I knew he could hear my thoughts, he would come, which he did. "So, can I tell Ethan?"

He thought it over as if weighing the pros and cons. If he didn't tell Ethan, then Ethan would keep on asking and the boy knew it didn't take a lot to annoy me into telling him. Then he thought if Ethan would tell everyone and how that could kill him if wights found out. The boy had come to a decision when Ethan arrived. "You may tell him, BUT you have to make him swear to not tell anyone and if he does I will kill him."

"Ok welp, see ya," I said as he puffed away. 'Crap, I forgot to ask how to suppress my aura thingy' and as I thought that, it seemed like everything around me became brighter. 'Hmm, I guess that works.'

"Hello Ethan," I said as I approached him.

"Any dreams?"

"2 actually,"

"What do you think it means?"

"I think I know what it means," I said as I started to explain what had happened in the first dream.

"So, the second stage is finished then? What about the third?"

"Well, that is the second dream," I replied as I also told him about the events of the second dream.

"Yeah right, the dreams thing was sort of realistic but now your just joking!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh yeah, prove it?"

"Oh, um… ok, but we need to do it somewhere no one will see ok?" I said as I started walking into an alley. "Ok, you ready?"

"Ready to prove you wrong."

I started making shadow puppets on the wall.

"I knew you were joking."

"Wait, I'm not done!"

I then began to pull the shadows out towards him but instead of just going onto the floor towards him, my shadow actually came out of the wall and into a 3D object. I then willed it to go towards him.

"WTF, why is it coming near me!? GET IT AWAY I BELIEVE YOU!"

"Glad my point came across," I said as the puppets went back into the wall and became shadows once more. I had also discovered a new thing I could do with my 'peculiarity'.

"Cya later and wish me luck with Mercy," I called after him as we moved away. I wouldn't have any classes with Mercy until the last period so I went throughout my day as normal until Maths class. Mercy kept staring at me and I knew she must have had something happen to her too.

After Maths class, I saw Mercy coming towards me with a look of determination in her eye. "Jalic, we need to talk."

"I know."


	8. Chapter 8 And How are You?

"How do you know?"

"It happened to me too."

"Oh."

"Are you ok?"

"Well, I thought it was a dream and meant something about how I feel about you or something like that," she said slightly blushing.

"And how do you feel about me?" I asked as I blushed a bit too.

"That's not important, what is though, is what it means."

"What is your peculiarity?" I blurted out accidentally but I was really curious anyway.

"Oh, light manipulation I guess? What's yours?"

"'Ying Yang', mine is shadow manipulation."

"Cool, so what now?"

"I don't know."

"We should get to know each other. Want to come to my house?"

"Oh, um ok," I mumbled, blushing again.

"Not like that!" she giggled.

"Oh, yeah I knew that," I said shyly.

And with that, we both headed to her house. As we approached, Mercy explained how her parents might tease her for bringing a boy home but she would tell them it was for help with homework. "Basically, don't say anything to my parents, ok?"

"Um, yeah sure," I answered as she got her keys out.

"Mom, I've got a friend over to help with my homework!"

"Ok honey, is it Isabelle?"

"No, she's terrible with maths homework!" Mercy explained as her mother walked in.

"Oh, hello there, I'm her mother," she said to me kindly in a way that would really surprise me if I knew what she would do later.

"I'm Jalic," I said politely back.  
"Try not to get her pregnant, ok?" her dad said as he came through the kitchen door.

"DAD WE AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

"Yeah, sure." he dismissed it casually.

Mercy grabbed me by the wrist as she took me upstairs as I was stunned with embarrassment. "So," she said as she closed the door, "Time to introduce ourselves if this is going to go any deeper since we haven't really spoken much."

"Hi, my name is Jalic; I'm 15 and I like the colours purple and black," I said faking nervousness as she giggled.

"Purple? Really?"

"Shut up,"

"Hello there, my name is Mercy; I'm 15 too and I like the colours pink and white."

"Ok, so do we talk about _the thing_ now?" 

"I guess so."

"I'll start then. The first time happened a few days ago, I was listening to some Juice Wrld, and I punched my window, it turned black. I woke up in a grey room lookin like a shadow. I saw you but didn't recognise you since you were all glowy I guess. We told each other's names then I woke up."

"Ok, the first time for me was similar but I didn't have to punch a mirror, I just fainted I guess. I woke up in the grey room, saw you but also didn't recognise you because you were looking like a shadow as you said. We told each other's names and then I woke up too."

We then took turns telling about our dreams but before I told her about the visions, I heard the boy's voice in my head telling me that she didn't experience the visions and had a different first stage. I then continued explaining my dream and told her about why I had fainted in school. "Oooooh, that makes sense. I'm glad I didn't experience that in my stages."

"What did you do for your stages?"

"I saw amazing things that had happened in history like the pyramids being built and stuff like that."

"Oh," I said. I had expected to feel jealous that she didn't have to experience the same horrors but I actually felt relieved that she didn't for some reason. I felt protective of her. Odd.

We continued explaining our dreams and talking about the girl and boy that visited us. The girl that visited her was apparently very nice but also very vague about me. The girl also advised refraining from talking to me until the 3 stages were over. I checked my watch and saw that we had been talking for 3 hours! Her parents were bound to think we were doing something and as if I had predicted it, her mother came and knocked on her door. "So, how was _studying,_ " she said playfully.

"It was ok, mom."

"You sure you were just studying?"

"YES, MOM! We were just talking for a few minutes since we finished."

"Ok ok, well I think it's time to go now Jalic."

"Ok, see you in school then, Mercy," I said as I left.

"Yeah," she called after me.


	9. Chapter 9 Relationships

'That went well,' I thought to myself while grinning, 'I think this might work then.' I walked into my house with a massive smile on my face.

"What are you smiling for?" my mother asked.

"Nothing," I said, still smiling.

"What did you do, you little shit?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I didn't do anything."

"I will find out what you did and I will punish you so bad you would wish that I did kill you."

"Ok, whatever you say, mum," I said going to my room. I wouldn't let anything bring me down today because I finally had answers and a friend who understood what I was going through.

For the next few weeks, we would constantly go to her house and talk. It felt like I was in heaven when I was with her. I really liked her. At first, I didn't realise it but the more talks we had, the more I understood. I needed to know how she felt about me.

Once we were back in the relative safety of her room, I mentally prepared myself for rejection. "Hey, um… can I tell you something?"

"That's what we've been doing for the past week so sure why not?"

"Um… well, I um… I like you," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Well I… Ireallylikeyoubutidontknowhowtotellyouorifyoulikemeback."

"Oh, ok."

"So?"

"Um… I guess- no, I know I like you too."

I felt relief wash over me with her words. "So, does this mean we are like more than friends?"

"I guess so. Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Well, I better get going then. See you later, _girlfriend._ "

"Oh yeah, see you too, _boyfriend._ " She replied as I left with a giant grin. My life was just getting better and better. Little did I know about what would happen later.

"What happened to you?" Ethan said as he approached me.

"Stuff. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to a friends house,"

"You have friends?"

"Shut up. So I was going to a friends house then I saw you coming out of Mercy's lookin like you just became a billionaire."

"Oh,"

"So, you wanna tell me why?"

"Not really."

"Did you do _the thinnggg?_ "

"NO!"

"Then why?"

"You don't need to know!"

"Mark my words, I will find out."

"Ok. Good luck then." I said as we parted ways.

As I went into my room, I noticed a peregrine falcon outside my window. It was holding something in its claws. A piece of paper like a letter. I opened my window and took the letter while the bird flew away. I opened it and read it:

"

 _Dear Jalic,_

 _I have taken notice_ _of_ _your peculiar activities and would like to inform you of a place where you will be welcomed with open arms for your peculiarity._ _This home will keep you safe from the dangers of the outside world and the people that would like to hurt you._

 _You and Mercy are in especial danger for your peculiarities have been sought after aggressively for a long amount of time. Mercy will also receive a similar letter and is also invited as it is crucial to keep you two together._

 _If you accept my offer, please do not inform my other wards of the future and I will explain in more detail when you arrive._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine_

"

I immediately knew what my answer would be. YES. My family basically hates me. I hate them too. However, I'm not sure whether Mercy would be so willing. She had a loving family. I was going to ask her tomorrow.

 _ **The next day after school**_

"So, she wants us to leave with her?" Mercy asked me.

"I guess so. She said that she had others like us."

"I want to go."

"Why so eager? I thought you were happy here?"

"Well, I showed my parents my power and they were… disappointed."

"Oh,"

"Why do you want to go?"

"My family hates me even without the powers."

"Oh."

"So, I guess we'll go tomorrow then?"

"yeah. Ok."

And with that, it was as if a dream come true. I would be leaving my family to be with a girl I really liked. Loved. My new family would love me too and we'd live happily ever after. Boy was I naive to think it would be that easy.

At night, I received a text from her:

Mercy: Ok I just need to sort something out tomorrow and will come the day after.

You: I'll stay until the day after too.

Mercy: No, you can go without me please.

You: Um… ok. Are you alright?

Mercy: Yeah, I'm fine.

And with that I knew she was not fine but I wouldn't push it. I didn't want to destroy what we had by going against her wishes. 'She'll come the day after. She said she will.' I thought to help me sleep as tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	10. Chapter 10 Surviving Your First Night

Before I went there the peregrine falcon visited again and I had a letter to give her informing her of Mercy and I's decision. An hour later I got a later back with some pictures and names of her other wards. I'll need to watch out for the invisible one and the dead riser one didn't look too friendly. I had been practising ever since I knew about them and I was sure that I could control them and I could even teleport over small distances. However, the boy who later introduced himself as Corrow decided that it would be a good idea to take over whenever he wanted. Obviously, I couldn't do anything and sure it was annoying but I did get cool powers so it was a small price to pay as long as he didn't do anything _too_ reckless.

I packed my stuff and before I left I wrote a note to my parents. And with that over and done with, I would leave through my window. The same thing that started all of this. I saw my mother enter my room as I left and heard her tell my dad to get me. I then felt him grab me and throw me to the floor. He had a whip in his hand was about to whip me when I put my hand up defensively. I then saw the shadows come up and slash him in the head and pierce him through the chest. I wasn't sure if I killed him and I would have plenty of time to think about that later, but right then I needed to run, and run fast. I quickly teleported away and began running. I also had brought some money so I could pay for the bus and a ferry to Cairnholm.

 _ **A 3 hours later**_

I knocked a few times and someone opened the door.

"Ah, Mr. Simlet you're 12 seconds early." the tall lady that opened the door said. "I am Miss Peregrine," she said holding her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Jalic Simlet," I said politely shaking her hand.

"Come in. You must be tired from your journey?"

"Very much so,"

"I understand that Miss Spencer will be joining us tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Welcome to your new home!" she said as she gestured for me to come in. "Enoch, come and take Jalic to his new room!"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I said so."

"Ffffinnnneee," he said unenthusiastically. He then began to lead me upstairs.

"Hello, I'm Jalic,"

"I know."

"And who are you?"

"Enoch."

"Well, hello and goodbye, Enoch," I said as I entered my new room and closed the door behind me. 'Seems like a nice guy,' I sarcastically thought to myself. I began to unpack my stuff when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and a little girl was stood there. "Supper is ready," she said then ran downstairs.

I went downstairs and was about to sit on an empty chair that was beside a blonde girl that looked about 16, but then I saw the shadows surround the chair and a translucent silhouette of a boy settled on the chair. "Is someone sitting here?" I said gesturing to the chair.

"Millard, how many times do I have to tell you, polite persons do not have supper in the nude. Go put some clothes on."

I sat in a different chair beside a boy wearing a bee keeper's net. "How did you know he was there?"

"I don't know, I just saw a silhouette so I thought to ask."

"So what's your peculiarity?" a little blonde girl asked me.

"You don't have to answer yet if you don't want to." Miss Peregrine informed me.

"Oh no, it's ok. You see, my peculiarity is solving rubrik cubes!" I said pulling out one. I then used the shadows around me to peel off the stickers on it and stick them back on so it looks like I solved it. All the children looked bored until I used the shadows and all except 1 looked impressed. Of course, that one was Enoch, although I did see a slight smile form. "So, you can control shadows, then?" he said, immediately losing the smile and replacing it with a smirk.

"Yes, it is."

The rest of supper was spent with conversations about trivial topics and a common contributor was the Millard boy. He seemed very knowledgable and the other children tell me it's because he spends most of his time in the library.

After supper we had a movie night. At first it was the Horace boy trying on clothes but then it changed to when I attacked my father then to when I first came to the house and finally to Mercy crying with me comforting her. Everyone started staring at me. I yawned loudly and exclaimed "Oh, look at the time, I better get to bed."

"Won't you stay till the reset?" said the blonde little girl that I now recognised as Claire.

"The what?"

"When Miss Peregrine resets the loop!"

"Um, ok."

"Everyone get your gas masks!" Miss Peregrine instructs.

I did as I was told, unsure of why we would need them. We all went outside and I finally noticed the bomber planes that flew overhead. Were they actually gonna bomb us? One of them dropped a bomb on the house but right before it hit, Miss Peregrine reset a watch she was carrying and the bomb, the planes and everything else seemed to go in reverse until the early hours of the previous days. The children looked expectantly at me as if they thought I might react to nearly being bombed. The truth is I wanted to be scared but Corrow reminded me of all the people who died from bombings that I saw in my visions in the first stage.

After the reset I went to bed. I reflected on what had happened today and finally felt relaxed because I was safe but not completely relaxed because Mercy still wasn't here. 'She's coming tomorrow' I reminded myself as I fell into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Damsel in Distress

I woke up screaming as I had dreamed that Mercy was being tortured while I couldn't stop the attacker and could only watch as she kept calling me to help her. A second later Bronwyn, Emma, Horace, and Miss Peregrine rushed in. "Are you ok?" asked Miss Peregrine with worry in her eye.

"What was it about?" Horace asked.

"Mercy was being tortured," I said expressionlessly.

"You saw it too," he breathed under his breath but I still heard it.

"What did you see?" I said as calmly as possible.

"I saw her being attacked by a man."

"Who was the man?"

"I'm not sure but I can project it if Miss Peregrine allows me?" he said, asking Miss Peregrine.

"Hmmm… it may just be a nightmare for Horace and you might just be having nightmares too as a result of the separation, but I will allow him to show you tomorrow if she isn't here by then." Miss Peregrine told me.

"And if I can get her back?"

"Then I _may_ allow you too. However, if it is too dangerous, I will not let you go but I will get her myself."

"Ok."

Between Breakfast and Lunch, nothing happened. No Mercy and I was growing restless. "Miss Peregrine, I think she would be here by now!" I explained to her.

"She might be coming later or at night." she calmly said. I was worried for her safety. 'What did she have to deal with that would take her this long?' I thought, remembering the text messages we traded.

Supper came and left and she still wasn't here. I had _persuaded_ Horace to show me the man. I was waiting for him in my room. I heard someone knock. "Come in!"

Horace entered with a glass lens in his hand. He quickly put it on his eye and projected his dream. He skipped past the clothes shopping and it wasn't until the end that the attacker's face was revealed. I gasped as no vision could prepare me for who I saw. I went to bed and formulated a plan.

I got up at 12 am sharp. I quickly put some clothes on. I jumped out the window and cushioned my fall with shadows and quickly shifted into shadow form which had been boosted by the surrounding darkness to allow me to carry a lot more energy and therefore stay as a shadow much longer. I quickly exited the loop and used the darkness to move quickly as I could shadow surf as I called it. It still took an hour and a half though. I had expected her house to be asleep but the lights were still on and I could see her parents in their living room. Without Mercy, which confirmed my suspicions. I had planned to get in stealthily but I dismissed that idea as both parents were up and I didn't know exactly where she was being kept. I did the most obvious thing do, which was knock. Her mother quickly looked through the window. "It's _that boy_ , get the gun," she whispered to him though I could still hear through the shadows in the house. He opened the door, obviously hiding the gun behind his back. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Can I see Mercy?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I need to tell her something."

"Get away from us you demon!" I heard her mother exclaim from behind her father.

"What do you want?" He repeated his first question.

"I would like to see Mercy,"

"Well, she can't, she's sleeping."

"I would like to see Mercy," I said as intimidatingly as I could.

"Well she can't come out," he said. I could tell he was getting annoyed, "So GO AWAY!" he said as he pulled out the gun. Just then I let Corrow take over. He could kill without remorse. I didn't need to kill but I did need to lack remorse so I let him out with his word that he would try not to kill. He quickly drew out a shadow and used it to stab her father's arm, making him release the gun. He quickly used the shadows to pull it towards him and into his hand. He then used the shadow to knock them both out. I took over from there.

I went up to her room. I checked but no one was there. I checked their attic. No one. Kitchen. No one. I went to the basement and heard sounds coming from inside. The sounds of struggling. I tried to get in but the door was locked. I used the shadows to slide into the lock and unlock it.

What I saw there made me hate her family even more. I saw Mercy tied up and gagged with scars on her naked back. I tried to ignore the thoughts that would inevitably come. I needed to save her right now. I quickly untied her. And helped her get up while she used light to cover her modesty and of course we still both blushed. She quickly put some clothes on and I helped her out of the basement. Apparently, part of her peculiarity was mild healing as she seemed barely affected by her wounds. "Are you ok?" I asked for no reason.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, how about you?" she replied sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a 'No, I am not ok'."

"I feel a bit dizzy but other than that, I seem fine. You know, except for the scars."

We then took some money from her parents so we could buy a bus then a ferry because as far as I was aware, she couldn't shadow surf. We arrived 3 hours later with me carrying her bridal style and before we could even knock, Miss Peregrine was there scolding me for leaving at night with no one knowing where I was going and other things until she suddenly stopped when she saw the state of Mercy who had passed out earlier from wounds. She quickly stepped aside so I could take her to my room to inspect the wounds. When we both confirmed that she just had the slash wound on her back, she called the Enoch boy for some reason. "He can deal and dress wounds effectively as he is around dead people a lot," she explained. I then remembered his peculiarity.

He quickly came to the room, mumbling something about being woken up and should be allowed to sleep later, until he saw the girl. He then left quickly and came back with some bandages and walked up to her to inspect the wound. "It's deep but will probably heal in a few days. How long has she had them?"

"A day I think."

"Well, she has healed exceptionally quickly, must have something to do with her peculiarity, So I think she'll just need a few hours but there will be a scar," he said solemnly then began to bandage the wound. "She may sleep in your room until she heals, however, I do not tolerate _anything inappropriate_ happening, ok?" Miss Peregrine told me.

I heard Enoch snigger as I turned red. "Oh, shut up, you. I bet you do stuff with Olive." I snapped and I began to snigger as he turned red.

"Both of you be quiet, we don't want to wake her, _now do we_?"

"No, Miss Peregrine." we both said.


	12. Chapter 12 Another One

Mercy's POV

The last thing I remembered was Jalic rescuing me as I had dreamed. 'Wait, Jalic came for me?' I thought as I woke up. I wasn't the only one in this room. Beside me was a sleeping Jalic. He looked so peaceful. I began to trace shapes on his arm which was wrapped around me. His eyelids opened to reveal a pair of light brown eyes which stared right at me. He then realised the placement of his arm and tried to pull away. I stopped him, "We are like boyfriend and girlfriend now so you can do that,"

"I know and would love to, but I don't think Miss Peregrine would approve," he said as he stood up to get changed. I looked at him confusedly. "She is the headmistress," he replied but upon realising I was still confused, explained further, "We are in a children's home for peculiar children like ourselves,"

I then remembered the letters and the bird. He changed behind the closet and then left. "I'm going to eat breakfast and I will meet you there. You might wanna clean up and get changed by the way," he said as he left with a grin. "Wait, how long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"just over a day. See ya downstairs."

I looked down and realised I was filthy. I wondered how he slept beside me the whole night. I quickly got up and got changed as I found a spare set of clothes by the bed that seemed to fit me.

I walked downstairs and since Jalic didn't tell me where the dining room was, I just randomly chose a door and opened it. As I walked in I felt all eyes on me but I only had eyes for one.

Not sure about doing Mercy's POV again, if you want me to, please tell me so.

-

Jalic's POV

" _everybody's watching her, but she's looking at you_ " - Calvin Harris - This Is What You Came For.

As she entered I noticed that she was a lot cleaner and somehow more beautiful. Everybody was looking at her expectantly but she just quietly took a seat beside me. "So, how do you like it here so far?" I asked her.

"It's nice. It looks very nice."

"Someone has gotten shy," I said playfully.

"I'm not used to getting attention."

"I think you should be used to it since you look pretty," I mumbled without thinking.

"Pardon?"

"Um, nothing."

"No, say it!"

"I just said you were pretty and should get more attention for it," I said embarrassedly.

"Thank you," she said as she kissed my cheek causing me to blush.

After breakfast, Miss Peregrine wanted to speak to us both. We entered her office and sat down. She looked at us both. She broke the tension by saying "So, you two, or should I say four, are probably wondering why I wanted to speak to you."

"four?" Mercy questioned.

"The ones that are in you, as well."

"oh yeah."

"Well, I have called you here to inform you of your lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Peculiarity training lessons. Now, you two will be training together as your peculiarities are similar and lessons will start after breakfast every 3 days."

"Do the other children have training lessons too?"

"The ones that are less experienced, yes."

"When will our first day be?"

"Now. So if you will follow me to the training area," she said as she got up and indicated us to follow her.

She led us into an empty room at the back of the house. "Who wants to go first?" Miss Peregrine asked us. Since Mercy looked quite shy, I volunteered to go first. "Ok. Please, may you tell me what you think or know what your peculiarity is."

"Well um, shadow manipulation is what I call it."

"Ok, and what do you know how to do?"

"Well, first thing first, when I'm in a dark room I can control objects inside it," I said, remembering the first time the boy taught me to use my peculiarity. She placed a weight down and turned the lights off. I turned on my aura and focused on the weight. I then lifted it in front of Miss P. She turned the light on and noticed my aura. "I also can turn on and off this aura thing."

"Does it affect anything?"

"I'm not sure."  
I then showed her what else I can do with the exception of being able to see and hear through shadows and shadow teleporting as they might be useful if she didn't know. "Ok. Just give me a minute to write down some information about your peculiarity and how to improve."

I then moved to beside Mercy and noticed she was shaking. "Are you ok, Mercy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous,"

"Well, good luck,"

"Thanks," she replied.

"Ok Mercy, it's your turn." Miss P called. "What is your peculiarity?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mercy POV

"Light manipulation."

"Ok, so what can you do?"

"Well, the most basic thing is I can make bursts and orbs of light."

"Ok, would you like me to turn the lights off?"

"No, it's ok," I said, still shaking.

"Well, whenever you are ready."

I tried to form a ball of light in my hands but it kept failing and I kept on remembering the last time I showed someone my peculiarity. It was my parents. They kept screaming I was a demon and tied me up, and dumped me in the basement. Dad said that he kept a whip because he knew that mum's family had demons in it before and he knew I would be one too. I was broken out of my daze when Jalic asked if I was ok. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said as a tear fell.

"We can do this later if you would like to, Miss Spencer?"

"Yes please," I said and Miss P left us alone. He then led me to a chair and wiped my tear away. "Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, when people are fine, they usually don't cry, so I don't think you are fine," he said with a chuckle.

"It's just, the last time I showed someone my peculiarity, I was called a demon and thrown in a basement so..."

"Well, that is in the past and we are here with people that accept us and are just like us."

"I know, but it just triggers memories," I said as we fell into comfortable silence with me resting my head on his chest as he played with my hair. I got lost in his light brown eyes. He told me that when they were brown, he was himself, but when they turned pure black, it was the one he calls Corrow, that was controlling.

"You've never shown me your peculiarity," he said breaking the silence. "Maybe if you do, we can overwrite the other ones."

"Maybe," I said as I got up. "Ok, I've got this."

"Yes you do!" he encouraged.

"Yes, I do!"

I closed my eyes and began to concentrate. I concentrated on the palms of my hands getting brighter. Then, the memories came flooding back. Beating me and calling me a demon. Sensing my distress, Jalic shook me back to reality. He had a look of worry in his brown eyes. "Ok, how about this time don't close your eyes,"

"I'll try," I said weakly.

I concentrated but this time without closing my eyes. I tried to focus but I couldn't without closing my eyes since they drifted everywhere. I didn't want to look him in the eye though because I didn't want it to be awkward. "Instead of closing your eyes, look into my eyes."

"Um, ok," I said awkwardly and looked down.

"Nope, those are my shoes. Look at my eyes," he said. I then brought my eyes to meet his. I immediately forgot about my worries. He then took my hands and brought them together into an upside-down dome shape. "Now, without taking your eyes off mine, focus on your palms," he said. I nodded to show him that I heard. "Then, imagine a ball of light," he instructed. I noticed something bright in my hands and my eyes drifted toward it. "Hey, eyes!"

"Oh, sorry," I said sheepishly. I then focused on the ball of light getting brighter as we came closer to each other.

-

Jalic's POV

Just then, Emma walked in. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" she said with a smirk. The ball of light shrank down but didn't go away completely.

"We are just practising our peculiarities and Mercy just needs a bit of help and concentration so if you could move away slightly," I said without taking my eyes away from Mercy's. Slowly the ball grew then suddenly disappeared.

"I think that's enough practise," she said hurriedly stepped away and broke eye contact.

"Are you sure?" I said thinking about if it was something I did.

"Yeah, we can continue later,"

"Ok, well I'll tell Miss P about how you would like to practise."

"Ok, thank you."

I then left and went to find Miss P. I was so lost in why Mercy wanted to stop so suddenly that I nearly bumped into Millard. "I thought you could see me!" he said jokingly. We had become quite good friends since I was the only one who could 'see' him. When I say 'see' I mean that whenever the shadows sense something I can't see, they sort of wrap around it in a way that only I can see.

"Sorry, just have something on my mind."

"Is it something a scholar of all things peculiar can help with?"

"I don't think so."

"Is it girl problems? Because Emma is good with that stuff."

"Sort of. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try?"

"Ok, if it goes well, can you play football with us later?"

"Um… yeah sure," I said as I went to find Emma. I knew she would be out of the training room so I quickly went to check her room. Before I entered, I heard some voices in her room which were amplified by my shadow awareness thing. "What should I do?"

"I think you should tell him."

"But what if he doesn't like me for it?"

"Don't be daft, why would he stop loving you for it?"

"Loving?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? You'd have to be blind not to notice!"

"Huh, 'love'. Never thought of it like that."

"Aren't you two in a relationship anyway?"

"Well yeah, but we haven't said 'I love you' or kissed, we've barely even held hands!"

"Maybe if you become closer it could help with your problem?"

"Ok. Thanks, Emma, you really are helpful,"

"See you later and don't forget to tell him!"

'"I won't, I'll tell him..." she said. "...Later"

she continued under her breath.

I rushed away and pretended to be going to my room which was coincidently beside Emma's. "Hello," I said quickly as she exited Emma's room.

"Oh uh, hi." she said distractedly. She looked like she was debating in her head whether to tell me or not. Apparently, she decided to tell me as she quickly followed up with "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?" I said as I led her into my room. But before I got an answer, the bell for lunch rang out.

"Well, we can talk later." she said as we went downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13 Delays

Jalic's POV

As usual, the table was filled with forgettable conversations. I kept thinking about what Mercy was going to tell me. That was the only part I didn't hear when they were talking. 'What was the 'problem' they were talking about? What could be so bad that I would stop liking her? No, loving her?' I thought, which led to another train of thought, 'Emma said that we loved each other and Mercy sort of agreed but she also said that we weren't very affectionate and sincere since we haven't kissed or even held hands. Does that mean that she thought I wasn't giving to the relationship?'. However, before I could continue with my thoughts, Corrow spoke in my head "You can not mess this up. You don't know how long I have been waiting for this!"

"What are you talking about?" I said in my head.

"All will be revealed but you can't lose her."

"I love her and wouldn't willingly break up with her, but I can't control how she feels towards me!"

"I assure you she still loves you."

"Then, what is it she has to tell me?!"

"I think you might be told that," he said and I noticed that lunch was over. Everyone had left the table and I was the only one left. However, Mercy entered and started towards me. "Can we continue where we left off?"

"Uh yeah sure, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was going to tell you that-"

"Mercy, can you come here? And can you bring Jalic with you?" called Miss P from upstairs.

We both looked each other with a look that said 'We'll continue this later' and went to find Miss P.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I'm traveling for 3 days and had to rush to get this out. I have also been debating whether to start my other story ideas yet or after this is finished. I have come to the conclusion that I should start them as I plan to make this story rather long. So, expect this story to slow down and for other stories to come out.**

 **Also, for this story, I plan to base some characters off the movie and some off the book and the plot will be loosely based on the events of the books. When I say loosely, I mean that instead of doing a re-write of the books but with some characters, I mean it will follow the plot of finding Miss Peregrine and trying to find Miss Wren to change Miss Peregrine back but I will add other events in-between. Also, updated summary to fit my ideas.**

 **That's it for now, have a great day :)**


End file.
